


[podfic] RUOK?

by feistycadavers



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: “Hey, you wanna jam?” John asks, smiling. “We could play some Van Halen, if you know the bass parts. Or Motley Crue since that'd be easy enough to make up-”“I gotta pass,” Tim says, sitting down across from him anyway. “Brian knocked me over and I caught myself with my hand weird on my stack back in Montreal. Been fucked ever since. Trying not to stress it.” John frowns.it's the same RUOK?, just the podfic version.





	[podfic] RUOK?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RUOK?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928771) by [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers). 



> when i mentioned i was interested in doing more podfics a BUNCH of y'all requested i do RUOK?!!! so here she is.
> 
> this is the weirdest combination of reading my own writing (which i learned how to do Properly in my university level writing class in high school) and reading erotic shit (which i do in my job as a sex worker, for videos and audios). anyway this was fun so enjoy

#### PODFIC OF: 

[RUOK?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928771) by [tgrsndshrks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks).

#### STREAMING LINK:

[**click here**](https://soundgasm.net/u/goddessmarina/RUOK)

#### LENGTH:

00:23:39

 


End file.
